Leon Lonewolf
Leon Peterson (born March 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE) and appears on the ECW brand under the ring name Leon Lonewolf. Early Life Lonewolf was born in Coon Rapids, Minnesota. His parents were killed while he was very young by a serial killer. He lived on the streets throughout his young life. He was a varsity swimmer and tennis player at high school, as well as a backyard wrestler. He is close friends with another pro wrestler, Brownlee, whose family unofficially adopted during his high school career. Lonewolf first joined a backyard wrestling Federation, where he was known as Dark Inferno. He got the name from his gimmick back then, which was a dark figure who was a pyromaniac. His last match before the company capsized as was Inferno Match for the world title, in which he lost. WWE for Extreme (2008-present) ECW Lonewolf signed to World Wrestling Entertainment in early April 2008 in it's ECW brand. The WWE at the time was in it's FOr Extreme tagline. He debut with a win against rival Jerry Static after finding out Static was competing under Leon's name. He was scheduled to compete against Jynx on the April 29th edition of ECW in a Glass Ceiling Tournament for a shot at becoming the #1 Contender for the ECW Championship, but Jynx pulled out due to personal issues and was replaced by Marcus Cor Von. Leon defeatted Cor Von. Leon lost a close match to Hillbilly Jim the following week in Round 2. Before the match, Static attacked Leon from behind only to be Chokeslammed to the ground and Leon dropping a 150lb. dumbbell on his head. Lonewolf faced Ted DiBiase and Marcus Cor Von the following week, but lost when DiBiase pinned Cor Von. Lonewolf was chosen to participate in the 2008 King of the Ring Tournament, defeating Jerry Static in the first round. after the match, Lonewolf challenged Andy Brookes for the ECW Television Championship at Extreme Rules, which was instead scheduled for the May 27th edition of ECW, in which Brookes retained the title by knocking out Lonewolf with The Perfect Lock. After Brookes won the ECW Championship at Extreme Rules, Lonewolf wanted a second chance, and was put in a Triple Threat #1 Contenders Match against Blaze and Jasper Merrick, in which Merrick won. Leon debuted on Raw in Round 2 in the King of the Ring Tournament, but lost to Eve Torres. Leon teamed with Johnny Blaze against Brookes and Rodeo Rick, but tied. Leon fought Blaze at Saturday Night's Main Event for the vacated TV Championship. Leon defeated Andy Brookes in a Champion vs. Champion Match 3 days later on ECW. Leon's TV Title came came to a short end when Leon lost to Luke Gallows at Night of Champions. Personal Life Lonewolf currently resides in Minneapolis, Minnesota, living in an estate with Brownlee, TJ Tilli, Talia Madison, and Tilli's little sister Ashlii. Lonewolf is a hardcore Otaku (Anime/Manga fan). His favorite series are Neon Genesis Evangelion, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Initial D, Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, and Bleach. Lonewolf is also a hardcore gamer, usually playing his Playstation 3, PSP, or Nintendo DSi. His favorite games include'' Pokemon'', Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Need for Speed, Halo, Gears of War, Call of Duty, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw, the Xenosaga trilogy, Supemash Bro. Brawl, and the Kingdom Hearts series. During some of his high school Anime & Gaming Clubs, he would cosplay several anime and video game characters such as Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Chaos, Master Chief, Light Yagami, and Sephiroth. He even lost a bet with several friends and cosplayed as Rei Ayanami one day, in which he immediately removed, commenting "There's no way in hell I look good dressed as a female. That adds another reason why I'm not getting a sex change." After graduation, Lonewolf attended the Dunwoody College of Technology, where he majored in Architect and minored in Video game design. Lonewolf is known to Roleplay. He likes to roleplay in almost any type of RP, from TV/Movie remixes to School Roleplay. Lonewolf loves listening to Alternative Rock, Punk, Metal, and Techno. His favorite artists include As Blood Runs Black, All That Remains, Skillet, Basshunter, Rev Theory, and DJ Splash. He also likes listening to Japanese/anime music, listening to The Black Mages (a Final Fantasy remix band formed by Nobuo Uematsu), Dir en grey, and Girugamesh as well as numerous anime themes such as the Evangelion opening and the japanese Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's opening. Although he rarely plays anymore, Lonewolf played violin in his High School career. He also plays guitar in his spare time. Lonewolf had 1 girlfriend, Momo Uzuki, who was killed by a drunk driver just moments before their graduation ceramony. A week later,Lonewolf was struck by the same drunk driver. Rumors have it that Lonewolf is beginning a relationship with Hikari Richards. Lonewolf has yet to comment on the rumor. Backstage Problems Incident with Jerry Static When Jerry Static was brought up to the main roster in WWE for Extreme, he began using Lonewolf's name, gimmick, and moves. Although Static was treated as a jobber there, Lonewolf was offended that Static used his ring name and moveset and wrote a letter to the Chairman, Mr. McMahon, as well as the General Manager's of the brand Static was assigned to. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Lionheart' (Falling Powerbomb) *'Wolven Assault' / Dark Aura (Modified Gogoplata) *'STF' *'Burial Ground' (Tombstone Piledriver, sometimes from the 2nd rope) Signature Moves *Lionsault *Chokeslam *''Liontamer'' (Elevated Boston Crab with a knee to the opponent's back or neck) *Choketoss *Dragon Suplex *One-handed Bulldog *Tiger Suplex *Spinebuster *Big Boot *Clothesline *Huricanrana *Enzuigiri *Military Press Drop *Two-Handed Choke *''Flashback'' (Sleeper Slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) *Standing Moonsault *Suicide Dive *''Fiery Heart'' (Double underhook transitioned into a Backbreaker) *''Side Effect'' (Wrist-lock sitout sideslam, sometimes from the top rope) *DDT *Uppercut to the opponent's throat *White Russian Leg Sweep (with Kendo Stick) *Hip Toss *Cross Body Block *Darkness Choke *Crucifix Headscissors *Shining Wizard Entrance Themes *"Maybe I'm a Lion" by The Black Mages *'"Death Before Dishonor" by Five Finger Death Punch (WWEFE - current)' Nicknames *'"The Honorable Demon"' *'"The Angel of Chaos"' Signature Weapons *Singapore Cane (named Raito) *Katana (named Yami) *Steel Chair *2x4 wrapped with Barb Wire Taunts *Symbol of Honor (extending thumb, middle and little fingers of both hands in the air) *Rolls eyes into their sockets *Plays Possum that leads to a Wolven Assault *Flexing his thumb, index, and middle finger in the shape of a claw, before leading to a Lionheart. Championships and Accomplishments *WWE for Extreme **Power 15: 4/28/08-5/4/08 - #13 **Power 15: 5/5/08-5/11/08 - #14 **Power 15: 5/19/08-5/25/08 - Honorable Mention **Power 15: 6/15/08-6/21/08 - #12 **ECW Television Championship (1 time) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:1988 births